


Doçura ou Travessura  - Drarry (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Harry e Draco, finalmente, tem um dia normal de Halloween. E ambos querem aproveitar ao máximo.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão. 
> 
> 2) Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

Draco abriu os olhos e se virou na cama, se apoiando contra o colchão com o ombro. Observou Harry, reparando que ele dormia serenamente a seu lado, seus cabelos negros lhe caindo pelo rosto rosado e sua respiração estava ritmada. Olhou para seus lábios entreabertos e vermelhos e lhe deu uma vontade súbita de o beijar, mas se controlou. Com cuidado, para não acordar seu companheiro, afastou os lençóis e se levantou da cama. Tocou com seus pés no tapete fofo, sentindo sua maciez. Se dirigiu, descalço, para a janela e afastou os cortinados cinzas. Tocou na janela e a deslizou para o lado, a abrindo. Olhou para o bairro trouxa. Todas as casas tinham as cortinas fechadas e não havia ninguém na rua. Estava silenciosa, exceptuando o cantar dos galos e o latir dos cachorros, que ecoavam através dos quintais das casas em redor dele.

Com cuidado, voltou a fechar a janela e se dirigiu para a cama. Olhou para o relógio, que estavam em cima do criado mudo, e viu que eram oito da manhã. Como era sábado, não estavam atrasados para seus empregos. Mas sim para as compras. Tinham de comprar doces pois hoje era o Dia das Bruxas. E as crianças, de certeza, essa noite, iriam bater á porta deles para repetir a célebre frase: "Doçura ou travessura”. Pegou na varinha e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Colocou a varinha em cima do lavatório e retirou seu pijama verde acinzentado, o atirando para o chão. Entrou na banheira e abriu a água quente. Suspirou ao sentir a água batendo contra seus músculos, saboreando a água quente caindo por seu corpo. Desligou a água, se ensaboou rapidamente e a voltou a ligar, sentindo a espuma caindo por seu corpo. Quando a espuma estava toda no ralo, desligou a água e pegou na toalha, a enrolando pelos quadris. Saiu da banheira e se limpou. Olhou para o espelho e viu que suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Reparou que tinha de fazer a barba, pois já se notavam pelos loiros. Pegou na varinha e, com um rápido movimento, os pelos desapareceram. Saiu do banheiro e reparou que Harry ainda dormia. Se dirigiu para seu companheiro e falou, baixinho, em seu ouvido:

-Harry, acorde. – O moreno resmungou palavras incompreensível e se virou ao contrário. Draco suspirou e abanou Harry. Seu companheiro lhe fazia lembrar uma criança que não se queria levantar para ir para a escola.

-O que foi? – Resmungou Harry, se virando para o loiro e abrindo seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Draco sorriu ao ver aquelas esmeraldas verdes, brilhando só para ele e falou, carinhosamente:

-Toca a acordar. – Harry olhou para a toalha que Draco trazia em volta de seu corpo e falou, com a voz ensonada, tentando soar malicioso:

-Isso tudo é para mim? – Draco revirou os olhos e respondeu:

-Claro que não, Potter. É para meu amante… - Não pôde concluir a frase pois Harry o tinha puxado para si e o colocado na cama. Vendo que Harry estava em cima de si, Draco fez biquinho e disse:

-Acabei de tomar banho. – Harry colocou seu nariz nos cabelos loiros, os cheirando e sussurrou:

-Mel….Como eu amo esse cheiro em você. – E deu um beijo a Draco de tirar o fôlego. O loiro, que não contava com o ataque surpresa de Harry, ficou de olhos arregalados, mas depois os fechou e gemeu de prazer. O moreno roçou seus quadris no do loiro, onde já se notava uma protuberância e o Slytherin gemeu em resposta. De repente, Harry se afastou e Draco exclamou, enquanto observava seu companheiro se dirigindo para o banheiro:

-Hei! Isso não é justo! Me atacando desse jeito e depois me deixando assim… - Harry deu um risinho maroto e entrou no banheiro. Draco abriu os dois braços e ficou deitado na cama, recuperando o fôlego. Seu coração batia descompassadamente contra o peito. Respirou fundo várias vezes e se levantou. Se dirigiu para o armário e escolheu uma cueca branca, uma camisa azul e umas calças pretas. Se vestiu e calçou umas meias azuis e uns sapatos castanhos. Se olhou para o espelho. Estava maravilhoso. Disse em voz alta:

-Estou um gato.

-Você é um gato. – Disse Harry, entrando no quarto e se dirigindo a Draco, lhe deu um selinho nos lábios. O loiro gemeu em resposta e se afastaram. O moreno se dirigiu para o armário e retirou uma cueca azul, uma camiseta verde, umas calças azuis, umas meias brancas e uns sapatos pretos. Colocou tudo em cima da cama e começou a se vestir. Draco pegou na carteira, que continha o dinheiro trouxa e falou, para atormentar seu companheiro:

-Estava vendo que você não ia acordar.

-Até parece que nós ontem á noite não fizemos nada…- Insinuou Harry, enquanto vestia as calças. Draco sorriu e guardou a carteira e a varinha nos bolsos das calças.

-Não fiz nada que você não quisesse. – Respondeu e saiu do quarto, deixando Harry vermelho de vergonha. Desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Com um aceno da varinha, começou a fazer o café da manhã. Embora fosse Harry que sempre o fazia, hoje decidiu ser ele a fazer. Quando Harry desceu as escadas, o café da manhã já estava em cima da mesa: dois cafés e torradas, acompanhadas com marmelada. Se sentaram e comeram, enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos banais. Quando Harry acabou de comer, limpou a boca a um guardanapo e elogiou:

-O café da manhã estava divinal.

-O meu café da manhã é divinal. – Afirmou Draco, com um ar de superioridade, enquanto pegava na varinha e lançava sobre as xícaras e os pratos um feitiço não verbal. De imediato, a loiça voou para a pia, se lavando sozinha e sendo colocada no escorredor. Harry sorriu de lado, sabendo que Draco não tinha apreciado seu elogio, pois Draco era um Malfoy. E os Malfoys eram perfeitos.

Se levantaram e lavaram as mãos. Limparam com um pano de prato limpo e deram as mãos. Juntos, aparataram no shopping. Como eram nove horas, as lojas já estavam abrindo. Se dirigiram para uma loja de doces, chamada: “Doces de Ninguém”. Acharam o nome estranho, mas entraram. Viram que a loja era enorme, com doces das mais variadas formas, cores e sabores…

Desde rebuçados com sabor a café a doces das mais estranhas formas e feitios, Harry e Draco, não sabiam como escolher. Passaram horas dentro dessa loja, escolhendo quais os doces iam levar. Decidiram apenas levar dois sacos grandes, cheios de chocolate de leite, de coco e de noz.

Como já era uma da tarde, decidiram comer no "Burger King". Escolheram uma coca-cola, batatas fritas e um hambúrguer. Muito raramente comiam esse tipo de comida. Por isso é que garotos e garotas olhavam cobiçosamente para eles, ao ver os quão belos seus corpos eram.

Quando acabaram de comer, Harry guardava os tabuleiros no sítio, pois Draco achava que isso era trabalho de empregados, e nunca levava o seu. Saíram do “Burger King” e foram ver outras lojas. Viram várias fantasias de múmias, vampiros e mortos-vivos, nas lojas de disfarces. Eles estavam pensando se vestir de bruxos, mas, como os anos se vestiam dessa maneira, decidiram comprar algo diferente. Harry comprou um disfarce de lobisomem, que lhe lembrava Remus e Draco decidiu por um disfarce de vampiro.

Andaram por outras lojas e compraram roupa, sapatos e, até comida. Quando acabaram as compras, foram para o banheiro masculino mais próximo e aparataram em casa. Pousaram os sacos e se sentaram no sofá da sala, ouvindo um pouco de música, enquanto estavam abraçados. De vez em quando, conversavam sobre “Quidditch” ou, até, sobre o Ministério.

Quando eram oito horas, Harry começou a preparar o jantar, enquanto Draco colocava a mesa. O loiro preferia que Harry cozinhasse, pois ele tinha mais prática e ele odiava cozinhar. Quando Harry trouxe as panelas para a mesa, Draco tirou a tampa e viu que era massa com frango. Se sentaram na mesa e começaram a comer.

Quando terminaram de jantar, Draco subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto. Pegou em uma roupa mais casual e foi tomar banho. Harry se sentou no sofá e começou a ler o "Profeta Diário" daquele dia. Estava tudo bem, só referia leis que Hermione, a Ministra da Magia, tinha imposto no mundo mágico. Passada meia hora, Draco desceu as escadas, vestido de vampiro. Sua roupa era negra, tal como sua capa, lhe dando um ar imponente. Tinha na boca uns dentes afiados de plástico e seus cabelos loiros estavam puxados para trás. Harry assobiou e comentou:

-Você está divinal!

-Eu sei. – Disse Draco, com um sorriso, enquanto dava uma volta para Harry ver melhor – Mas obrigado por ter dito.

Harry se aproximou de Draco e o beijou suavemente nos lábios. O loiro correspondeu e se beijaram durante algum tempo. Com um gemido, Harry se afastou e saiu da sala, para se arranjar. Draco começou a preparar os sacos dos doces, para quando as crianças chegassem. Quando Harry desceu as escadas, o loiro viu que tinha o corpo coberto de pelo, em vez de mãos, tinha patas e tinha na cabeça uma máscara de lobo. Draco comentou, fingindo que estava com medo:

-Oh, meu Merlin! Um lobo! Me salvem! – Harry sorriu maliciosamente e disse, se aproximando pé ante pé do companheiro:

-Você não tem por onde escapar! – Pegou no braço de Draco e o puxou para si. Seus olhares se cruzaram e ouviram a campainha tocar. O moreno deu um selinho rápido e se afastou, olhando sensualmente para o loiro, o deixando de coração aos pulos. Abriu a porta e, á sua frente, estavam duas garotas vestidas de bruxas, com dois sacos em forma de abóbora e ambas disseram:

-Doçura ou travessura. – Draco chegou com os sacos dos doces e entregou alguns às garotas.

-Obrigada. – Agradeceram elas. Quando eles iam fechar a porta, viram mais dois garotos correndo na direção deles. Esperaram que eles chegassem e os garotos repetiram a mesma frase. Dessa vez, foi Harry quem entregou os doces. Quando olharam para trás, uma fila enorme de crianças estavam esperando para receber doces. Os dois homens se entreolharam, pensando a mesma coisa: "Acho que não temos doces suficientes para esta gente".

Mas, afinal, tinham. Quando os doces acabaram, Harry e Draco fecharam a porta e subiram as escadas, cansados. Entraram no quarto, descalçaram os sapatos e Draco disse:

-Ufa! Finalmente, acabou! Estou estafado. – Harry olhou para o relógio e viu que eram onze da noite. Retirou seu disfarce e disse, marotamente:

-Vamos tomar banho? – Draco revirou os olhos, mas não pôde deixar de rir, quando Harry o agarrou pela cintura e o puxou para o banheiro.

 

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que gostem. E obrigada por terem deixado hits no capitulo anterior. Bjs :D

Já passava da meia-noite quando Draco se deitou ao lado de Harry. Ambos estavam cansados depois de terem oferecido doces às crianças do bairro, mas mais relaxados depois do banho tomado. Harry se virou para seu companheiro e comentou:

-Esse ano, o Halloween foi muito mais calmo que nos outros anos.

-Verdade. – Concordou Draco – Ainda não esqueci o que os gêmeos Weasleys fizeram á minha mesa no ano passado.

-Não foi nada demais… – Começou Harry, mas foi interrompido por Draco, que exclamou, furioso:

-Nada demais!? Eles explodiram minha mesa preferida! E quase estragaram o Dia das Bruxas!

-Pronto Draco, você tem razão, me desculpe. - Disse Harry, revirando os olhos, enquanto o tentava acalmar. Seu companheiro estava sendo dramático demais. Os gêmeos só tinham exagerado nos fogos de artifício e, um deles, quase explodiu com a mesa do loiro. Draco ficaram sem falar com Harry durante uma semana por causa desse incidente. - Mas você tem de admitir que o que os gêmeos fizeram não foi nada comparado com a festa de Percy.

Draco pensou um pouco e foi obrigado a concordar.

-Sim, tem razão. Ao menos não fui para St. Mungus com a cabeça transformada em um bolo de aniversário.

Harry riu quando Draco mencionou esse incidente. O loiro, ao ver seu namorado rindo, lhe deu um selinho rápido nos lábios. Harry parou de rir no mesmo instante, se aproximou e seus lábios se tocaram, fazendo com que ambos suspirassem de prazer. Suas línguas faziam uma dança sensual e Harry puxou Draco mais para si, deitando ambos na cama. O loiro realizou um feitiço não-verbal e as roupas de ambos sumiram. Harry, com esforço, obrigou Draco a se virar. Se colocou em cima do loiro e mordiscou seu mamilo. Os músculos do loiro retesaram e ele sussurrou:

-Harry…

O moreno sorriu. Sabia que seu namorado era muito sensível nessa área. Traçava o peito do loiro com pequenos beijos, até chegar a seu membro. Draco fechou os olhos, se preparando para o prazer que iria ter. Segundos depois, os lábios do moreno estavam em volta do seu membro e Draco soltou um pequeno gemido de prazer. Agarrou os cabelos negros de Harry com força, mas não o machucando, e estremeceu.

Os lábios de Harry estavam quentes nesse momento, mas a sensação que seus lábios faziam no corpo do loiro, o colocavam em chamas. O moreno sorvia o membro de Draco de tal maneira, que o loiro gemia incoerências, enquanto se remexia na cama. Quando sentiu que estava quase, Draco gemeu:

-Harry, estou quase… - O moreno intensificou os movimentos e, com um grito, o loiro retesou seu corpo e expeliu sua essência. Harry lambeu seu membro como se fosse um pirulito, antes de olhar para cima. Seus olhares se cruzaram e o moreno reparou que o loiro estava vermelho devido ao prazer.

Harry se arrastou para a beira de Draco, se deitando a seu lado. Esperava seu companheiro normalizar a respiração para adormecerem. O moreno estava cansado. Há muito tempo que não tinha uma boa noite de sono devido ao Ministério o obrigando a escrever relatórios. Mas o loiro tinha outros planos para essa noite…

Antes que Harry pudesse falar, Draco atacou seus lábios e se beijaram longamente. O moreno percorria com as mãos os ombros largos de seu companheiro e o loiro acariciava seus cabelos negros. Quando se separaram, para respirar, Draco olhou para as esmeraldas verdes e Harry lhe sussurrou:

-Me possua… – O membro do loiro pareceu ficar mais duro com aquele pedido. Draco retirou de dentro do criado mudo um frasco com lubrificante e o abriu. Colocou um pouco em seus dedos e começou a preparar o moreno, que gemia de prazer, ao ser invadido por um dedo. Fazendo movimentos circulares, rapidamente um segundo o acompanhou. O membro de Draco estava tão duro que parecia que ia explodir. Estava desejoso para entrar dentro de seu companheiro. Harry gemeu e o loiro colocou um terceiro, movimentado para a frente e para trás. O moreno convulsionou seu corpo para a frente e gemeu:

-Draco… - Sentindo que seu companheiro estava pronto, o loiro retirou os dedos, fazendo Harry gemer de insatisfação. Colocou seu membro em sua entrada e o penetrou com força, fazendo com que ambos gemessem. Sem perder tempo, o loiro começou a estocar violentamente, saindo e entrando fundo em um ritmo que fez com que Harry agarrasse os lençóis com violência, quase os rasgando.

O moreno entrelaçou suas pernas nos quadris do loiro e soltava gemidos de prazer. Colocou suas mãos nas costas do loiro e cravou suas unhas, enquanto gritava roucamente:

-Mais! Mais forte! – Draco aumentou o ritmo de suas estocadas até Harry se derramar entre eles e o loiro largar sua essência dentro do moreno. Se deixando cair em cima de Harry, com cuidado, Draco lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. Ambos tentavam controlar as respirações. Passado algum tempo, Draco saiu de cima do moreno e lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

-Eu te amo. – Harry sorriu inconscientemente e disse:

-Eu também te amo. – Draco bocejou e ambos adormeceram de imediato.

 

Fim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado. Comentários com suas apreciações são sempre bem-vindas. Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Aqui está uma fic nova. Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo. Comentários com suas apreciações são sempre bem-vindas. Bjs :D


End file.
